


Taken

by TobytheWise



Series: SH Bingo S2 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Bottom Simon, Dom Jace Wayland, Java Jace, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: After a long day in the coffee truck, Simon confesses to being jealous of one of Jace's customers. Jace, right then and there, shows Simon who they both belong to.
Relationships: Alternate Simon Lewis/Alternate Jace Wayland (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: SH Bingo S2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sobsicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobsicles/gifts).



> Written for the SH Bingo. Square filled: Java Jace  
> ALSO written for Sobs' birthday. I hope you enjoy this and I hope your day is awesome. I love you!

The final customer of the night walks away and Jace puts down the metal door over the window, closing down his coffee truck. Simon walks into the truck, carrying the condiments they keep outside and starts putting them away. He still has to wipe down the counters, clean the espresso machine, and lock everything up in their places so he can drive home, but the look Simon gives him makes him pause. 

“What’s up?”

Simon sets everything down, leaning his hip against the counter. He crosses his arms over his chest after adjusting his glasses, a gesture that makes Jace warm all over. But his smile fades as Simon looks away, his brows wrinkling. 

“I’m just--” Simon sighs, his shoulders falling. 

Jace hates seeing his boyfriend like this and his chest clenches uncomfortably. He steps over into Simon’s space, crowding him against the counter until their fronts are touching. His hands go to Simon’s face. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

The heights of Simon’s cheeks pinken as he bites his bottom lip. “It’s stupid. I was jealous today.”

“What?”

Simon shrugs. “Someone gave you their number. And all I wanted to do was walk over and kiss you in front of them so they knew you were taken.”

Jace’s mouth opens and then closes a few times before he’s huffing. “Silly man,” he whispers before tilting Simon’s head and kissing him. Simon’s hands come around him, holding him as they trade soft kisses. Simon opens his lips and Jace slides his tongue into his mouth, moaning as their tongues touch. He pulls back, their lips just barely not touching. “I love you,” Jace breathes, his heart pounding against his ribs. “It’s you I choose, Simon. Every single time.”

“I know,” Simon murmurs back, his eyes wild. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Now shut up and kiss me.”

Simon smirks before diving back in, kissing Jace fiercely. Jace’s belly flutters in equal parts of want and love. He loves this man with everything inside of him. And yet, he really wants to fuck Simon like he doesn’t. 

Jace’s hand slides up Simon’s belly and up his chest, stopping when he gets to Simon’s throat. The noise that Simon makes in response has Jace smirking. Simon is always so responsive, so fucking vocal for him. 

It should have been weird, their move from best friends to more, but it really wasn’t. Things switched over so easily once they realized their true feelings. The first time they kissed felt like coming home and every time after has felt as exciting as the first. Jace will never understand how he got so lucky as to end up with someone like Simon. 

Jace pulls his mouth away from Simon’s, moving down to kiss along his throat. Simon’s hands tighten around his hips, a moan leaving his throat as Jace bites down. Jace’s cock is hard and throbbing where it’s trapped in his jeans and he can’t stop himself from grinding himself forward. He can feel Simon’s answering erection. 

“Please,” Simon whispers brokenly. “Jace, please. Come on. Do something.”

“I am doing something,” Jace says back, not even trying to disguise his teasing. 

“Fuck,” Simon gasps out when Jace bites down on his throat again, working a lovely red mark with his teeth. “Jace. You know what I mean!”

“Maybe I wanna tease you until you’re right on edge before making you drive us home.” Simon groans, his hands digging into Jace’s sides. “And then when we’re back home I’ll tease you some more until you’re desperate and begging. Then and only then will I fuck you until you come. How does that sound?”

“That sounds awful,” Simon whines, his hips pushing forward against Jace. “Please. Make me come right here. Then we’ll think about it every single time we work.”

Jace pulls back, kissing Simon’s lips once before falling to his knees. “How can I argue with that logic?” He pulls open Simon’s jeans, licking his lips when he finally gets sight of his boyfriend's erection. Simon is long and hard, his cock shiny at the tip with precum. Jace leans forward, licking at the slit, moaning at the taste that explodes on his tongue. 

“Oh god,” Simon groans, his hands going to Jace’s hair. Jace pulls back and smirks up at Simon as he groans in frustration. 

“Naughty boy,” he murmurs, grabbing Simon’s hand and guiding him to grip the counter behind him. “Keep your hands right there. You might be getting what you want but that doesn’t mean I’m going to make it easy for you.”

Simon’s eyes clench shut as Jace takes him back into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head before taking him deeper, relaxing his throat until his nose is pressed up against Simon’s pubes. Then he swallows, delighting in the absolutely wrecked noise Simon makes above him. 

“Fuck, Jace.” 

Jace slides his mouth back, putting his hand around the base of Simon’s cock, stroking him over and over with his mouth. He pulls out every trick he knows to bring Simon to orgasm. 

“Jace, please. God, I’m so close.”

It’s at that moment that Jace pulls away, his hand still tight around the base of Simon’s cock. Simon whines, his eyes wide and wild behind his thick rimmed glasses. Their eyes meet and Jace sticks out his tongue, licking the tip of Simon’s cock just to tease him. 

“Fucking tease,” Simon hisses out, tossing his head back and staring up at the ceiling. His chest heaves as he tries to keep himself under control. 

“Turn around for me,” Jace says as he sits back on his heels. 

“Seriously?”

Jace raises his brow. “You’re the one who wanted this. Now turn around so I can get you nice and wet and loose before I fuck you.”

Simon tugs his pants down to just below his ass, turning around and leaning his hands against the counter. “Fucking hell,” he murmurs, his cheeks and ears turning red as he does this. 

Jace doesn’t waste any time. He spreads Simon’s cheeks before diving in and eating him out. The sounds Simon makes are intoxicating, taking over Jace’s brain. His movements are sloppy, filled with more lust than technique, but Simon doesn’t seem to mind, moaning and begging for more. It feels so fucking dirty, doing this here, in his coffee truck, but that somehow just makes it even hotter. 

“Pass me the vaseline.”

“What? Why?”

“I’m not gonna fuck you dry, Simon. Just pass it over so I can get my cock inside you.”

Simon looks down at Jace with a frown. “Why do you even have this here?”

Jace rolls his eyes, standing up and grabbing the container himself. “It’s the catch all. I can use it when I need to grease something up, or if I need to style my hair, or if my lips are chapped.” Once his fingers are covered he leans over Simon’s body, putting his mouth against his ear. “Or if I wanna fuck my needy boyfriend.”

Simon shivers at Jace’s words. Jace runs the pad of his fingers around Simon’s hole, making sure he’s ready before pushing inside of him. He catches Simon’s moan with his mouth, kissing him as he fingers his ass, making sure he’s slick and ready. 

“God, please, Jace. Get the fuck inside me.”

“As you wish,” Jace says with a smirk, opening his jeans and pulling his cock free. He covers himself with vaseline before positioning the head of his dick to Simon’s hole. He holds it there a moment and just as Simon begins to whine, he shoves forward. 

“Fuck!”

Once all the way inside, Jace stills. His mouth works across Simon’s throat, biting and sucking on the skin he can reach. Simon’s ass tightens around him, silently begging to be fucked. “Are you mine?”

“Yes,” Simon breathes brokenly. 

“Say it, Simon.”

“Why are you so fucking hot when you get all dominant like this, fuck!” Simon reaches back with one hand, gripping Jace’s hip. “I’m taken, Jace. All yours!”

Jace doesn’t hold back after that. He makes good on his promise, reminding Simon who he belongs to. Who  _ Jace _ belongs to. The sound of their lovemaking fills Jace’s coffee truck and he’s positive he’ll never be able to serve coffee again without thinking about this, thinking about them. 

“Fuck, Simon. Your ass is perfect.  _ You’re _ perfect. Gonna make me come.”

“Yes. Come inside me, Jace.”

Jace reaches around and grips Simon’s cock, stroking it tight and fast. Simon cries out as his ass clenches around Jace’s dick and after another moment, he’s coming. Jace is quick to catch Simon’s release with his other hand. Seeing that, Simon brings Jace’s hand up to his mouth, licking his own cum from Jace’s hand. 

“Jesus Christ,” Jace hisses out, lightning racing through him at the sight. It’s all too much and he can’t hold himself back. He comes inside Simon’s ass, biting down on the back of Simon’s shoulder, leaving another mark in Simon’s skin. 

“Fuck,” Simon whispers, wincing slightly when Jace pulls himself free. “God, that was--”

Jace pulls up his pants, a smile lighting up his face. “Yeah, it was.”

“I’m gonna have a boner every time I come get coffee now.”

Jace snorts. “Imagine how I feel, I’m gonna be hiding in here with the biggest hardon just  _ thinking _ about this tomorrow.”

“Good. You’ll think of me and only me,” Simon says, getting into Jace’s space and backing him up against the opposite wall. 

“Of course,” Jace says softly, kissing Simon’s lips, giving him a wink as he adds, “I’m a taken man, afterall.”


End file.
